Am I Not Pretty Enough?
by hzbanana
Summary: Kim secretly loves Ron, but is too afraid to tell him, so a dance comes up, and this the perfect time to break the ice. But will this leave Kim heartbroken, or does Ron feel the same? I know, sucky summery, please R
1. Chapter 1

I loved him so much, and why couldn't he see that? We were best friends since preschool, and from the moment I saw him, I grew feelings for him. I guess it's just forbidden love.

"Hey Ron, how'd you do on your history exam?" I asked him while walking through the hallways.

"Well, seeing that I didn't study, I think I failed, you?" He said.

"Well, considering I had another mission yesterday, I see failing in my future." We both giggled. Then Mr. Barken showed up with two papers.

"Ms. Possible, Mr. Stoppable, these grades are not acceptable!" He yelled in our faces.

"Sorry Mr. Barken, but I had a mission yesterday, is there anyway that we could do a makeover for the test?" I asked.

"Well considering that this is a one time thing, meet me after school in my office; you'll redo the test there." He said. I sighed in relief. Finally we entered the cafeteria.

"Hi Kim!" Monique said while waving at us.

"Hi Monique." I said back.

"So, how's the whole Ron thing going?" She whispered to me.

"Well, I haven't exactly told him yet, but I will, I promise." I kind of had a crush on him, but I didn't know how to tell him.

"Ron, can I tell you something, in private?"

"Sure KP, what's up?" He asked.

"You see, ever since pre-k, I've kind of-"I was cut off by the bell ringing to end lunch.

"Oh, tell me later, see ya later KP!" He waved as he left to his locker. _Oh well, I'll tell him later, I hope._ I told myself

"Okay Possible and Stoppable, this is where you will take your test again, and hopefully, passes." He said while handing out the tests. After two long, painful hours, we finally were done.

"So Ron, about what I was going to tell you at lunch, I-"Ron's phone began ringing, witch was starting to annoy me the most.

"Hello? Hi Mom, ya, okay, bye." He said, "Look KP, I got to go, I'll see you later."

"By." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

When I came home, I went straight upstairs.

"Why can't I tell him?" I asked myself. I then fell on my bed, confused. "What if he doesn't feel the same?" I said aloud. Suddenly my comunicator beeped. I answered it, and Wad sat at his computer, as usual.

"Hey KP, something wrong?" He asked.

"Oh no, so what's the sitch?" I asked, trying to hold back everything that happened at school.

"Drakken and Shego just robbed United States Bank."

"I'll be there." I then hung up, and called Ron.

"Hey Ron, there's a robbery at the United States Bank." I said into the phone. "I'll pick you up." I then jumped into the car, and drove to Ron's. Once we both were in the car, and we arrived at the bank, nothing was there, not even police.

"Strange." I said aloud. "No police, this is strange." As soon as that was said, Drakken and Shego burst through the bank doors with bags full of money. "Drakken!" I said.

"Does she always have to ruin all the fun?" Drakken said. Shego then leaped into the air, ready to fight. I then kicked her, and we began the usual fight. Ron ran to Drakken, and tried to get the money.

"Shego, come!" Shego ran towards Drakken, and as soon as I followed, Ron took away the bags. "Shego, get him!" Drakken said, frustereated.

"KP, up high!" Ron through the bags into the air in my direction. To my luck, I caught them, and ran straight to my car, we soon stuffed the bags in, and strange enough, police cars started surrounding us, and Drakken and Shego were no where to be found.

"Put your hands in the air!" A police man yelled at us.

"What?" Ron asked me.

"A setup!" I yelled. Handcuffs were put around our wrists, and we were thrown into the same prison cell.

"So Drakken was the one who called the police, and said that we were the ones who robbed the bank?!" I said. I then sighed and kicked the concrete wall.

"But why would the police believe him?" Ron said totally confused.

"A voice changer, he talks into it, and it sounds like someone else." I then sat down on the bench near by me.

"Don't worry KP, we'll get out soon." He said. I then turned to him.

"Ron, there's something I've been needing to tell you. Ever scince pre-school, I, I've-"

"Lights out!" I was cut off by a police man.

"Tell me later KP, right now, we best do what were told, or we'll be here a while." I then layed down on the hard, concrete bench, and tried falling asleep.

**I know, a little short, but I need more ideas! Tell me what you think, and if you have any, please give me some ideas, thanks!!**


End file.
